Peach's Awakening
by Latifah27
Summary: Peach is not what she seems. The Mario Bros. are in for a very unpleasent surprise when they find her, and see her true form.


Princess Peach Toadstool sat in her bed, looking lazily outside at the night sky. She felt her belly, noting that it had grown significantly within just a few months. Of course, Peach knew why. She was pregnant.  
  
She had slept with Mario a few months back, and was now carrying his child. But she wouldn't be with him much longer. No. Peach had to get away, because she didn't belong there. This wasn't her life, and she had tired of the charade.  
  
Tired of having to be 'rescued' by those puny humans. Tired of having to be accompanied by the 'Toads' wherever she went so Bowser wouldn't 'kidnap' her. Tired of everything.  
  
Peach took off her dress, since she would no longer need it to cover up her pregnancy, and some of her more gaudy jewelery, and put on something she felt was more flattering. A black dress, very short and low-cut, which would allow her to move more easily through the terrain of her kingdom. Then she looked at her hair, and noticed how her roots were beginning to show.  
  
She wasn't a real blonde, and her eyes weren't really blue. Peach removed those irritating lenses that she was forced to wear for so many years, and set them down on her vanity. There was no time to dye her hair back to black, but it would grow out soon enough.  
  
After that was done, Peach walked over to the window, then energized her body and soared out into the fresh night air. Free. Finally, after all these years, Peach was free.  
  
Several miles away from the castle, Peach stopped for a rest by a small pond. A cheep-cheep stuck its head above water, before the princess grabbed the fish by its fins, slammed it against a rock several times, and ate it raw. There was no time to cook, and besides, a fire would just look suspicious.  
  
Peach ate the bloody carcass with gusto, since this would be the first time her baby would have a decent meal. No more salads every day. No more of the usual 'pregnant foods' like icecream and pickles, a combination which did nothing for her appetite.  
  
After her gory meal, Peach washed in the pond, after flinging several cheep-cheeps and a big boss-bass out of the water, where they would die of exposure. She carried the boss-bass, after stuffing several dead cheep- cheeps and a couple big-mamas in it, and started off again. The boss-bass was fairly heavy, even for Peach, but her muscles needed some exercise, until she could get somewhere where she could have her child in peace.  
  
While she flew, Peach noticed that the birds and butterflies that used to be so friendly now avoided her. And well they should, she thought. She had no use for being this fragile beauty anymore.  
  
Peach even looked back at her tail, which her pink dress used to conceal. It was a beautiful tail, brown and furry, like that of a monkey. It was prehensile, but no good for hanging or carrying heavy objects; too much stress would pull the tail off, and that would totally ruin her balance.  
  
After she had flew for a bit, Peach stopped to rest again, and looked up at the night sky. The moon was almost full, but it was still covered with dark clouds. Peach was tired, so again, she settled down to rest, snacking on an unwary prahna-plant. Then she fell asleep.  
  
A relieved voice woke Peach from a very pleasent dream, annoying her. It was the voice of her lover, Mario.  
  
"Peach! Thank goodness you're alive! Where were you? We thought you were kidnapped or dead!"  
  
Peach yawned, then glared at Mario. If looks could kill, he would be dead now. Him and Luigi, who was, as usual, tagging along behind him.  
  
Mario gave the princess a weird look. Something definitely wasn't right about her. Clothes, the big boss-bass, and the half-eaten pirahna- plant. Something told him that maybe he should leave her alone and forget that she existed. Of course, Mario rarely, if ever, listened to that sense; if he did, he wouldn't have tried to rescue his ex Pauline from Donkey Kong, or Princess Toadstool from Bowser.  
  
"Wha-what's wrong?" He asked her, a sick horror gripping his stomach as his lady-love flashed a very unsettling grin at him and his brother.  
  
"What's wrong?" Peach chuckled, "You're about to find out"  
  
She looked up at the full moon, then stripped off her clothing, sure that the Mario Brothers would be enjoying the little 'show' before their untimely demise.  
  
"Whoa! Holy c-cow!" Luigi cried, "Your girlfriend's got one hot body!"  
  
"Luigi!" Mario scolded.  
  
"Well she does! And look at that tail! Did you ever notice that?"  
  
Just then, both brothers stopped arguing, and looked back at Peach, as they watched her beautiful, naked body grow bigger, and sprout fur. She was laughing, as her face changed from that of the sweet princess Peach the Mario Brothers knew so well, to that of a hideous monkey-like beast. They just stood there, paralyzed, knowing they should run, but not knowing what to make of this. Princess Toadstool... a monster??? This couldn't be!  
  
And pretty soon, the Mario Brothers would cease to be.  
The next morning, Peach toadstool woke up, naked, with a little baby girl nursing from her. A newborn, with a very pretty tail. Very pretty for a half-breed, but Peach wouldn't dwell on it. Half-breed or not, she would mean a continuation of the Saya-jin race. Meanwhile, Peach would find another lover, and the king of her people. Vegeta. 


End file.
